Rainy Days and Bloody Secrets
by AriesDanger24
Summary: Day 5 of the OP Rare Pair Week: Island prompt! Kaku and Jyabura are sent on a mission to an island and things go bad to where they are the only ones left on the island, Kaku runs off to be alone for 6 months until they are picked up. At one point they reconvene when Kaku gets super ill and such, and things ensue that changes their relationship forever. (Yaoi, Jyabura x Kaku)
1. Chapter 1

**Aryes: Prompt #5 for Day 5: Island! Op Rare Pair week is going on so here is a very unloved pairing that I adore, Jyabura x Kaku~! Highlight them please~! They are perfection~~~~! The second chapter will be written after the event week is over!~ READ WARNINGS.** **Just saying~!**

 **WARNINGS: YAOI (MALE X MALE), CURSING, M-rated for a reason everyone, DEATH, YEAH PLEASE READ THESE WARNING! SLEEP MOLESTING (AKA SLEEP GROPING, BECAUSE HE'S DREAMING), AND IF YOU GET NAUSEA OR ANYTHING AT READING DESCRIPTIONS OF WOUNDS AND STUFF, BE WARNED! SO YES, READ AT OWN RISK!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE**

 **ENJOY OTHERWISE~**

* * *

Rainy Days and Bloody Secrets

9000 meters - the diameter of the island in full

CP9 participants: 2 (#2 and #3)

Stay: 6 months

Task: To evaluate natural resources on the island and find uses for them. Bring them back to base if they were useful or mass produce them on the island if possible.

Restrictions: Radio waves, specifically any ones not under controlled use, Island in enemy waters

It was meant to be a simple mission.

Jyabura and Kaku were the participants, the reason was simple enough, they had no other missions to do and they didn't want to be around Kalifa any longer, he spouting of sexual harrassment was going too far even for her as summer neared and more specifically bathing suit season, she tended to get very worked up about body image this time of year. The two needed to get out of the base, even if that meant they had to take a mission together.

What a mistake that had been.

The plane had malfunctioned, the crew and all the equipment crashed into the sea.

Kaku and Jyabura escaped with their quick reflexes before it had landed in the water.

No crew members survived the drowning or probably even impact itself.

It was quite the situation, because no one would look for them for 6 months and not a moment sooner, because no communication was expected from them.

They surveyed the wreck and only found some materials that were still redeemable or usable in some way other than their primary function.

Water bottles, first aid, cans of food, can openers, tents, but many other things were destroyed in the crash.

Throughout the process, few words were said between them, as though this was an automatic reaction to such a thing as a plane crash.

"Oi, herbivore," said Jyabura as they sifted through their newly found living items, Kaku simply looking at Jyabura.

He had been waiting for the man with a mouth to speak, it would kill the damn wolf if he ever actually was quiet for more than a day.

"Are you good at identifying edible plants and stuff?" the raven asked, seriousness conveyed in his tone and Kaku sighed, he hated this.

"Berries and some herbs," Kaku said with a small look to the side, the other man seeming to nod at the new information.

"I see pretty good at night so we can do shifts for staying up, I stay up at night and sleep the day and you do the opposite," Jyabura proposed, but Kaku shot him a look.

"Who said i was going to be with you for 6 months, you stupid carnivore," Kaku commented in a matter of fact tone and he heard Jyabura huff like a wolf.

"I'd rather not be blamed for why you died at night on a damn mission that was supposed to be easy, brat," Jyabura replied with a glare in his direction.

Kaku returned the look and said, "I'd be more worried about yourself than me, old man," the long nosed man glaring as he gathered the things he wanted and leapt away.

"I'm only 32 you damn brat!" yelled Jyabura at him in anger, but Kaku couldn't care less as he went as far he wanted and to find a water source on the island.

He was sure he could survive without that idiotic wolf, in fact, that wolf would probably come crawling back to him for help!

* * *

 **1 month later**

Kaku had not planned for this.

 _This_ situation he was in wasn't supposed to happen.

He hated what he was doing right now, like a dog going back to his owner after biting him.

He was looking for Jyabura.

Because...

Jyabura had gotten the itch cream from the first aid kit.

Kaku had gotten bitten by mosquitos of the island and while he knew he was safe from diseases on the island, the itch...

 _THE ITCHING WAS UNBEARABLE!_

He had ignored it for 2 days, but the need to scratch was becoming a need rather than a want.

He hoped to find Jyabura's camp and just to use the itch cream while the man was gone.

That way his dignity would still be intact if he just used it and put it back.

He was in luck as he recognized the blue tarp tent, the same brand as his own.

Better luck, Jyabura wasn't there.

With ease he spotted the first aid kit, it seemed like it had recently been used, it looked like he just missed Jyabura.

That's when his luck turned as some sort of snap happened, the orange haired man looking down as he felt his strength leave his body and a net come up from the leaf covered ground.

It had been so sudden and there was no way out as he felt extremely weak, sea stone...it was sea stone.

"Lookie what I caught in my trap~" hummed a voice after 10 minutes of silent suffering and internal hatred.

He couldn't believe he had fallen for such a simplistic trap, he groaned as another wave of nausea rolled over him.

"So why are you snooping around here huh?" asked Jyabura, curiosity and suspiciousness in his voice.

"Get. Me. Down," Kaku said each word as harshly as he could, but the words were slurred slightly by his loss of control.

The net lowered but didn't open, Kaku rolled his head back and his hat fell off to the ground, he didn't even have the will to complain when he saw Jyabura inspecting him.

"Get away from me," Kaku said, but he received no verbal response for 2 minutes from the man.

"Why are you here?" the older man insisted and Kaku clenched his fist before quickly relaxing them.

"I'm not here to see you, I just need something you got," Kaku said slowly, Jyabura then got that smile that really pissed off the younger man.

"What do you need huh? What did the great herbivore forget to think of when he up and left thinking he was so independent?" the raven asked with a smirk and Kaku glared.

"I needed itch cream," Kaku said and Jyabura raised an eyebrow.

"Did you get poison Ivy or something? A rash?" asked Jyabura, before he snickered, "Did you wipe your ass with the wrong leaf?"

The long nosed man glared at him and said, "No, the mosquitos on this island or everywhere and have been biting me for days."

Jyabura looked confused and asked, "Mosquitos huh? You must live near water, bad choice, but you would know that if you had stuck with me, brat."

The orange haired man said nothing as a wave of nausea came over him again, just breathing was sickening.

Kaku groaned as the urge to itch was so bad, "Just let me use the cream damn it!"

Jyabura released the man from the tree untying some string and down came Kaku with a gasp of breath leaving as he couldn't cushion his fall, coughing as he rolled off the net.

Kaku got up on his feet and stared as Jyabura made a smirking face that Kaku felt his whole body get angry, "Why do you beg for it then and I might let you have it, brat."

This was stupid.

He was stronger than this itch, mind over matter right?

His pride was worth more than this.

"Never mind," Kaku said and he walked away from the damn wolf, ignoring his grin and he focused on his plans to move camp to drier land and not focusing on his itching skin.

* * *

 **2 months in**

Sleep was impossible.

The nights had gotten colder, and the itching had gotten worse.

 _Much worse..._

He had done the stupidest thing in the world, he had itched the marks.

Once he had started, it was impossible to stop what he had started.

Some places had caked blood from his constant scratching, some became irritated to the point where it swelled, and water was his mortal enemy.

Any time he tried to rinse his skin with water to wash, the itch would rise to an all time high and all the effort he put into cleaning the wound was wasted as he scratched more in.

He had also ripped his pants apart so the fabric wouldn't rub on the mosquito bites and his shirt became a tank top as temperature sky rocketed.

Nights became cold and he stayed semi warm in the tent, but the lack of proper clothing and no blankets was becoming ridiculous.

He decided to skin one of the animals he caught and learned how to make a fur blanket from an odd furry creature on the island.

* * *

 **3 months in**

"Oi! Brat! Wake up! Hey!" Jyabura shouted, ' _Just great.'_

Jyabura stared at the orange haired idiot in his tent, he hadn't expected to really need one of the can openers till he got a craving for a vegetable from home.

Kaku had the can opener, so he turned wolf and followed the brat's scent, but in the scent he smelled something putrid.

The scent smelled of sickness and illness, something that alarmed Jyabura a lot, and as he arrived inside the tent without so much as a yell or angry glare, he knew he was right.

There was a moment of panic where Jyabura thought the orange haired man was dead, but he could hear a heartbeat.

Kaku had his body caked in some bloody scratches and some places were swollen with dark colors, unhealthy looking patches.

It was frankly disgusting and the boy himself looked sick, Jyabura assumed it was the water, his nose could smell the water's toxicity.

That's it, he had given the brat a choice, but obviously the brat was an idiot when it came to survival in uncharted territory.

Jyabura packed everything up into a sack and then hoisted Kaku on his back, instantly alarmed at the weight loss, but quickly he went back to his campsite.

He set Kaku down inside the tent as he went to unload the new supplies, only to come back to the tent when he heard screaming.

The orange haired man was sitting up, curling into himself, his fingers clawing his hair with purpose, to maim himself.

"Oi Kaku!" Jyabura said, but he stepped back when he saw pure hatred in the man's eyes, unlike the usual annoyance and general bloodlust, pure rage was new.

They stared at one another like that until Kaku's whole body started to shake as the paler male started to chant, "I hate this!"

It changed to, "I hate them," "I hate this world," "I hate myself," "I hate him," "I fucking hate this nose," "I hate my hair," and the final one seemed to be more broken than the others.

Kaku fell backwards with hands scratching at his face a little, "I hate that i fucking look like _him_."

The raven watched as he guessed Kaku was suffering from a delusion or perhaps a memory?

"Sure mom, i'll wear this stupid fucking hat even though I hate it so much, " the words catching his attention, confirming that it was a memory.

Jyabura guessed it that the damn giraffe had family issues, daddy issues in particular maybe?

"Man you're are really messed up," Jyabura said to himself watching as the orange haired man seemed to try to restrain himself from doing something, but he had no idea what.

Jyabura somehow was able to feed the brat a pain killer and a fever reducer after finding he had a high temperature, silently cringing at how weak the brat was.

It wasn't right to see him so vulnerable and the fact that Jyabura had to take care of him was just the kicker wasn't it? Mortal enemies helping each other out.

 _'How laughable,'_ he thought, but he refused to just leave the brat looking in such a deplorable state, it wasn't right as he looked how he looked.

The orange hair everywhere, his face bright and complexion over all pale, his breath coming fast and hot, not to mention the way there was blood upon his body still.

He was so vulnerable, so _not_ Kaku like that it made Jyabura angry, angry that the idiot giraffe choose to strut out on his own thinking he was hot stuff just because he's in CP9.

What an idiot.

Jyabura snorted, but couldn't help but stare at how he got to see Kaku like this, probably would be the only time he would, it would be his secret anyway.

He felt weird, his stomach fluttering slightly then he felt cold as he saw the orange haired male curl into himself and start crying, randomly whispering, "I'm sorry," over and over.

Jyabura risked moving closer to evaluate the wounds, they were self inflicted and they were probably from mosquito bites scratched like mad and then healing oddly with bacteria easily seeping in.

After 10 minutes, Kaku stilled into sleep and Jyabura used this time to thoroughly cleanse the wound, silently hating his wolf nose as the stench of sickness grew.

He wrapped all the wounds when the orange haired man slept and Jyabura felt uncomfortable slightly as he wrapped the wounds on his legs and neck, he didn't know why.

Kaku seemed to be sensitive on his neck which the Wolf Zoan assumed was because he was part giraffe now too, but he ignored and quickly wrapped the wound.

Jyabura then got ready for dinner for himself by hunting, knowing that no animal in their right mind would come close to a sick smell that Kaku still had.

* * *

 **2 Days Later...**

When Kaku awoke, a headache attacked him and he felt shaky as reached up to his head to try to stop the pain.

 _What the fuck._

His body felt stiff and as he tried to sit up, he cringed at a shot of pain that was all over his body.

He tried to stand instead and he fell again, he groaned a little as his breath felt painfully disgusting tasting to him, like chemicals in his throat.

"What...the hell?" Kaku tried to say, but his throat was harsh in sound as though he had been screaming for hours, it hurt even when he didn't talk.

His eyes wandering to the bandages on his legs and arms, he could also feel some on other parts of his body.

He was in a tent too, one that smelled of Jyabura, his nose easily picking up scents that were telltale, like the smell of wet dog.

That was then he heard rain too, he felt weak and sluggish just thinking about rain, he looked over when he heard a rustling sound.

"So your up finally brat," the man said rough with sleep, not fully awake, Kaku tried to stand again, but fell to the side again.

"I wouldn't try that again, your wound and stitches will open, and then I have to fix them so sit the fuck down and go to sleep," said the raven, but Kaku tried again, he hated this.

He didn't want to be indebted to the damn wolf anymore, but even when he tried to get up again, he failed.

He heard the raven move again and he felt an arm grab around his shoulder front and drag him backwards into Jyabura's back.

"What are you doing you idiot, I'm not letting you out in the rain to get sick again when I took time to nurse you back to health," Jyabura said sleepily as he wrapped his arms around Kaku.

Kaku protested weakly, the warmth or Jyabura and the sweetness of relieving sleep lessening his anger of the situation, him just dealing Jyabura flopped them down and essentially hugged Kaku to sleep.

 **Morning came and there was a problem, or rather two big problems.**

1\. Kaku was unable to escape from Jyabura's arms

2\. Jyabura getting morning wood and the fact that it was grinding into him as Kaku awoke to it.

To say he was traumatized would be an understatement.

Mortified, would be more proper as he tried to escape the raven's blind morning groping.

Jyabura must have thought he was a woman in his sleep or something as heard the raven groan behind him when Kaku tried to get away and make the man awaken.

From previous experience, Kaku knew that it took much more force to wake the stupid wolf up, so essentially, him weakened, was the worst thing to be right now.

He stilled, hoping that maybe Jyabura would calm his grinding if he stopped egging it on.

It worked.

For only a moment...

That was when the raven started to palm at his chest and Kaku made no sounds as mortification went to trying not to laugh at the fact that the idiot wolf thought he was a woman.

It was somewhat insulting to thing the wolf thought he was a woman, but he was laughing internally at the mortification the wolf would probably have on his face when he woke to see what he was doing.

Except the groping changed as Jyabura's hands dove in from under his shirt which alarmed Kaku a little, along with the heavy breath on his neck.

The hand went to his pecs like before, but unlike before, they weren't grasping for any imaginary boobs, they were sure of their mark.

Kaku flinched a little as the man found his nipples, rolling them in a way that was pleasurable, and as much as Kaku could hate the grinding at his ass, his nipples were being indulged.

The orange haired man slightly hated that slowly that mortification was turning into enjoyment.

He had never cared about gender or anything, but this was an annoying ass wolf who loved to kick him when he was down and couldn't ever shut his mouth.

The thing that confused him was the fact that he had assumed that Jyabura was very straight, only talking about woman he wanted to get with and such.

Yet, when the man reached into the front of his shorts, his hand instantly seemed to know he was dealing with a man and he didn't seem to have hesitation in his body.

Did he think that he was masturbating?

That didn't make sense either as Kaku had an alarm that went off in his head when the man grasped his member, the warm grasp making him shiver.

This had gone too far.

Kaku scratched at the wolf's arms and the effect was instant as the hands drew back and the man shouted, "Ow! What the fuck!?"

The man's hands were free of him and Kaku crawled to a corner and glared at the wolf sat up, "What's up Kaku? That fucking hurt, I was having a good dream too."

Kaku glared and said, "I know, it was poking me in the back and you started groping at me."

Jyabura seemed surprised for a moment and then he raised an eyebrow, "Are you serious?"

The orange haired man tried to stand in the tent and felt himself wobble and grasped his knees to keep upright, "Yeah, your morning wood was at my ass."

Jyabura's face of mortification was completely worth every moment of his own as the man asked, "Do I need to watch my hands?"

Kaku said with a glare, "I'm going to be washing my whole body personally, but yeah I would."

Instantly, Jyabura put his hand out the tent where it was raining, and brought them back in and wiped them off thoroughly.

Kaku couldn't help commenting with a question as the wolf flushed red, "What man were you dreaming about huh?"

The raven made a surprised sputter, "I was dreaming about a woman!"

The orange haired male laughed haughtily at the black mail he now had on the wolf as he said, "Yeah, you can't lie about the fact that you definitely reached for something down there.

The dark skinned man flushed brighter, "you are crazy!" and to that Kaku replied, "You are in denial."

"I don't care either way," Kaku commented with a sigh, and Jyabura said quickly, "oh really? You don't seem very traumatized by this."

Kaku gave him a blank stare and said, "What? Do you want me to cry or something?"

"You did yesterday," Jyabura said and Kaku was confused, "What?"

"You said stuff, I think you were hallucinating or dreaming, you said stuff like i'm sorry and that you hate looking like him...I was curious about it, but you were basically dying so i couldn't ask," the wolf said.

The raven watched as Kaku's body tensed and panic clear in his eyes as he spoke lowly, "It's none of your business."

"I like men and women! I'm bisexual, there's my secret, your turn!" Jyabura said quickly.

Kaku raged for a second and yelled, "One secret doesn't equal another you stupid ass wolf!"

"How about the fact that I fucking saved your ungrateful fucking life!" Jyabura said with a glare and the man seemed to accept that was true with no refute.

"Fine," he sighed but then he added, "You better not tell a single soul!"

Jyabura barked out some laughter as he added, "Same! I may be bisexual, but I don't want it being public info so Spandam can use it on mission classifications!"

Kaku had a look of ' _oh that's why'_ on his face as he conceded to the wolf was telling the truth.

"I had a twin bother," Kaku said and that was it and Jyabura got angry, "That's it? What about your hat and the fact you were sobbing 'I'm sorry' forever!"

Kaku got pissed and said, "I wore a hat so i was distinguishable from him so it's habit now, he died a while ago."

"Was it your fault?" asked the raven lowly and Kaku said nothing and only glared at the wolf silently.

"Woah, it totally was, was it an accident or...on purpose?" asked Jyabura, once again Kaku said nothing, only glared now to the side and said, "I hated them."

Jyabura waited for an explanation that would come as the orange haired man only said, "and they hated me too, so i made them go away."

"Do you regret it?" asked Jyabura, and the orange haired man picked up his hat that was in the tent, Jyabura had kept it when it fell off a month ago, he put it on his head.

"Only one, I regret killing one person out of the hundreds I have killed," Kaku said a little wistfully then he said, "Every boy needs someone to teach them catch after all."

' _His father then huh?',_ Jyabura thought, then said, "Did he give you hats then?"

Kaku gave a sad look, "I hated hats, yet he got me them when he went to different countries for me. "

"How old were you?" and in an instant Kaku answered, "13."

The rain continued to fall and suddenly Jyabura said, "You are sticking with me for 3 more months brat. I don't want to drag your ass back from the dead again."

* * *

 **4 months in**

Here they were again, they sat back to back as they slept, but Kaku heard some noises that alerted him.

Moans and groans and instantly he stilled, he couldn't be could he?

Yep, that noise was definitely sexual sounding.

"God dammit Jyabura! I'm trying to sleep!" Kaku said angrily and the man jumped behind him and replied, "I can't help that I am pent up!"

"Go outside and do it like the dog you are, you're disgusting!" the paler man said with anger and Jyabura growled, "How are you not feeling pent up is the question!"

"Because I am not a horn dog like someone I know!" Kaku commented monotonely.

The wolf growled out, "You should more riled up than I am considering how you are younger than I am!"

"Oh yes, nothing quite turns me on like being stranded on an island with annoying idiot for 6 long months, pinch me I must be dreaming," Kaku said blankly with sarcasm.

" I am not going outside princess, it's raining and this is my tent technically so deal with it!" Jyabura said with a grunt.

The word princess made Kaku so pissed that he couldn't stop his anger from moving him.

His hand instantly went to Jyabura's neck and he slammed the man downward with some force as he said with a dark look, "I am not a princess, you know I am not a princess at all, since you've grabbed _it._ "

Jyabura seemed embarrassed, the darkness was not easy to see through, he didn't have good vision at night like Jyabura, but he imagined the man was angry.

"Oi!" yep, that sounded angry, "are you hinting at something, brat? Because I have been around the block enough times to know that I ain't the only one pent up here."

What?

WHAT?

 _ **WHAT!?**_

"What the hell are you talking about you stupid wolf! As if I would be into an old man who gropes people in their sleep," Kaku said with a glare.

"Do I hear some denial?" Jyabura said, but his words were raspy as Kaku clutched on his grip more, the larynx constricting on the man.

"No, you are delusional and possible had some sort of food that messes with your brain processes," Kaku said and paused when he felt Jyabura's hand touch his wrist hold holding his throat.

The hand slid upward on his arm, the hand leaving a hot trail and Kaku said firmly, "Will you stop that?"

Jyabura then flipped Kaku over, the paler man couldn't see how, but now he was being straddled by the wolf, his hands being restrained by the darker skinned man.

Kaku glared and said, "Get off of me if you want to live Jyabura," the wolf said nothing and just said, "You're hard though."

Kaku's eyes widened in disbelief, "What?" but oddly enough it was true, but he had no idea when it had happened.

The dark skinned man seemed to lean in and say softly, "look, I don't like you at all, but getting jacked off by another person is better than masturbating. So truce?"

Kaku didn't want this, he didn't want everything changing so fast, this relationship with Jyabura had gone from 0-100 real quick.

He had to agree with the raven that someone else doing it feels better than than doing it alone though, and he didn't want to go out in the rain and wait for it to go away, ...dammit.

"I hate you and you hate me right?" Kaku said blankly and Jyabura said quickly, "Totally. Can't stand you, are you in or not?"

Kaku made a noise of frustration and his mind just through restraint out the window right then and there, 'Fine!"

* * *

 **Hope you all like this~! I tried hard and I love this pairing~~! The end chapter will be up after the OP Rare Pair week is done, because I am writing like a mad woman! (It's crazy!)**

 **~Aryes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aryes: yesss, I love these two, they are one of my favorite pairings for some reason so I hope those who are reading this are enjoying this. I have found out I am probably going to bemaking many more chapters to this than I previously thought, because 2 chapters isn't gonna cut it. I write these out of joy so I hope you like this crack ship and write more!~~~ I wanna read themmmmmm~~~ Also been putting out a lot of fanfic chapters lately so be prepared~!**

 **WARNING: SMUT (MALE X MALE), CURSING, BJS, BUT A LOT OF SMEXY TIMES IN THIS ONE, AND IT IS CONSENSUAL, BUT KAKU JUST LIKES TO GRIPE ABOUT HOW BAD JYABURA IS AND PUT HIM DOWN ALL THE TIME XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"What the hell you damn wolf, you're squeezing too hard!" Kaku said loudly in anger with a hiss.

"Shut the hell off, unlike you I've never got someone else off other than myself before!" Jyabura muttered discontentedly and gave a loud groan.

"Why the hell do you have to be so noisy, you're making me feel gross!" yelled Kaku at him, but no matter how you put the situation, it was going to be awkward.

Two men, two men who usually hated each other were doing something so intimate, and it was infuriating Kaku every moment he let it go on!

Why did he think this was a good idea?

Why on earth was he doing this?

The rain pounded outside their tent, making their noises that much clearer to them alone, the sound of breathes and harsh movements were obvious.

There was no point to this, it felt futile, it was just awkward and unneeded, this was stupid!

"Get off me you stupid wolf! There's no point to this at all!" Kaku said angrily, he kinda felt betrayed by the false premise of pleasure, anything from this pain.

He couldn't properly see the other, but he could sense the waves of frustration, the idiot above him knew that if they stopped it would be unsatisfactory for him.

Of course this dumb ass wolf would be smart when it came to sex.

The man above him leaned down and Kaku thought it would be a kiss and felt his heart rate go faster, but the man ducked lower at the last moment.

Oh goodness...that wasn't expected at all.

Kaku threw his head back with a higher sounding moan as Jyabura sucked at the man's neck, biting it slightly.

He had no idea his neck was so sensitive before, but damn he was okay with this now.

His toes curled and the hand that wasn't on the wolf's cock was grabbing at the darker man's shirt above him, but as to why he didn't know.

Was it to pull him closer so he could give more of that pleasure or was it to push the idiot away from him?

The wolf came up for air and Kaku couldn't see him and at all, but his breaths were on his face as he spoke, "God, you sound like a good fuck brat."

Kaku felt his face burn slightly, but replied with no modesty, "Yeah, I am, too bad you won't get to."

That was all he replied with as they kept getting each other off, their breaths co-mingling with the other before the older man said with a sigh, "I really hate you."

The orange haired man let go of the man's shirt and raised it to run it through his hair before changing pace and saying back with a mutual tone, "I hate you too."

Jyabura tried to laugh at that, but it sounded choked, Kaku's hand distracting him luckily for a few moments of silence before the wolf broke it with a guttural, "Fuck."

Kaku was silently grunting, the process though a bit pleasurable was annoying a bit.

He silently promised the moment he was well enough and got done with this mission, he was going on fucking vacation.

Kaku wanted this to end, he sped up his hand on the other man's dick hoping the stupid would understand that he wanted to get done.

He lifted the hand from the taller man's dick and spat on it, Jyabura commenting, "Nasty fuck."

"Do you want me to kill you or jerk you off? I'm perfectly fine with leaving if you are gonna whine like the bitch you are," Kaku sniped back.

He heard Jyabura growl at his words, the raven removed his hand and spat in it like Kaku did, and the moment contact was reinitiated, Kaku sighed at the warm feeling.

"Ah Fuck!" the man above him grunted when the smaller male's free hand scratched at the man's hips.

If there was one thing that Kaku could compliment about the idiotic wolf it would be the raven's supple thighs, something Kaku found he wanted to mess up badly.

"Did you like that you kinky dog? You like getting scratched?" Kaku egged on, he needed something more, this level was dull now.

The raven above him growled, Kaku barely seeing anything in this darkness, but the sudden whoosh of air alerted him of the man's where abouts.

Without another type of warning the impulsive wolf started to smother his neck with rough play, biting, sucking, and scraping.

The orange haired man gasped a large bit of air and couldn't keep a keening sound of pure need from leaving him, "Ah shit!"

Ah god, that felt good...that felt really nice...fuck he was so screwed.

The raven had the gull to stop his ministrations and rasp at the orange haired man's ear, "Oh yeah herbivore? Tell me who likes being dominated huh?"

Kaku stilled and gripped the back of Jyabura's head and pulled them both into a headbutt.

Green eyes to dark onyx ones.

"Shut the fuck up you shitty ass horn dog! You better fucking keep going or I. will. kill. you!" Kaku growled in a voice that was sexual frustrated and sexy.

Jyabura felt his dick get harder at the other man's words, he felt a pleasurable shiver run through him despite the orange haired man's rude words.

The taller male chuckled darkly, "Man, I really fucking hate you, but damn it to hell you rile me up so good kid."

Kaku let out a surprised gasp when the hand on his member started up again, reminding him of the painful sexual frustration.

He hated this...

He hated everything about this so much.

Goddammit...!

He bit his lip to stop his noises from coming out once more when the pleasure heightened with the raven doing more than before.

He was going to regret this later...

Yep...he really was...

But right now...

He really didn't care about it.

You know what

FUCK IT!

"What did you say," Jyabura rasped against his ear and without missing a beat Kaku replied, "I said you better touch my nipples you damn idiot!"

"You finally coming around for me kid?" asked Jyabura with what was most likely a smirk that bastard.

"No, I just know...that your skills are fucking terrible. I'd rather get jerked off by a monkey then you-AH FUCK!" Kaku had started but his words were cut off.

That stupid wolf was too easy to manipulate him, but he was still unpredictable.

"Bastard," Kaku breathed out with a choked sound, he wanted to say more, but he grunted as Jyabura moved his hand.

His hand was flat on the smaller male's member, grinding it with his hand, the rough motion making Kaku's hips move on their own to meet it.

He could practically feel the smug smile on the other man's face as he ground his hand upward and Kaku jolted when his thumb nail dragged on his balls.

"I have better skills than you know kid, let me show ya them," his breath was in his ear and he gasped as that cursed hand ground into his erect member again.

Without warning the damn wolf grabbed his chin and their lips met after a second of head positioning, and Kaku fought against it.

And for once he didn't win, he lost, the humiliation was only worsened as his body moaned at the way the other man kissed him.

He bit at the man's smiling lips, but Jyabura returned the action by biting at his own lip, Kaku gasping at the sudden sharp pain.

They parted and Kaku panted feeling half disgusted and half needy for another mind blowing kiss, but his pride was too strong for that, "I hate you."

He heard the raven chuckle above him and respond with a gruff tone, "What? Running out of insults kid?"

Kaku didn't say any words, afraid that they would fail him and instead reached over to the other's member and clutched it hard.

Jyabura made a squeak noise and an involuntary chuckle bubbled up from Kaku and he felt the veins pump underneath the skin, "You're disgusting and pitiful."

Jyabura winced again as the kid grabbed it tighter as he kept speaking, "so when I say this I say it with honesty, you may be better at sex, but I excel everywhere else."

The raven felt his body still at the other's words, his hyper sensitive eyes watching Kaku, the younger man looking rather miffed saying it.

The orange haired male glared at him, those onyx eyes looking sullen, angry, and very sultry like this.

Jyabura liked this side of Kaku.

He wanted to see more of it after this.

"You know what kid," Jyabura started, giving a quick yank to the other male's member shivering at the fast reaction he gave, "Let's be rivals with benefits."

Kaku felt his eyes pop out of his head, the thought of sexual pleasure that had hazed his eyes left quickly as he shouted, "What? What shit did you just spout you da-"

Words were lost in a pause when the older male suddenly moved forward in the darkness and the dark skinned male's free hand was in his hair, pinning his head.

The hand yanking his hair and head back forcefully against the ground, Kaku ready to lash out verbally only to moan as the sharp teethed wolf bit at his neck.

"You damn bitch!" Kaku moaned forcefully, he hated this. He kept telling himself he hated this, but it was too good.

Jyabura kept nipping and biting the other man's neck, maybe it was a wolf biting thing that made him so preoccupied with doing it.

Either way, the younger was enjoying it immensely judging from the way he was grappling at his shirt and moaning.

At some point Jyabura realized that Kaku had stopped giving him pleasure at all, which should have been a real fucking problem.

Key words being 'should have'.

It was the whole reason he had started this...thing...to get some pleasure...

...but now...

His eyes kept going up to the younger male's face, the way his voice practically was oozing sexual need and sexual frustration.

...now he wasn't quite sure why he was really doing this.

His eyes kept shifting to the fact they both had clothes on...it was fucking annoying.

 _I want to see him naked...I want to see him shirtless...I wanna an audio recording of him...I wanna fuck him...I wanna mark him up good...I wanna make him mad_

The clamoring thoughts kept bouncing in his head...it was annoying.

He was sexual frustrated...

He pitied Kaku...

Helping a fellow co-worker...

Wanting to torture Kaku...

To humiliate him...

He had all these excuses he could use for this situation, but none were the truth.

The truth was...he found out Kaku was super sexy and that was all he needed as a reason.

That voice...that goddamn voice was making him get so close to the edge.

Sometimes it wasn't the moans that were spurring him on, it was those breathless gulps of air, the sound of him being breathless...priceless.

Kaku felt his hips act on their own, he wasn't in control of his body anymore, his hands leaving Jyabura's cock and just grasping at the other's shirt for dear life.

The pain from being manhandled, the sharp sensations from his neck, the pace of the jerking, god he was just drowning in these overwhelming actions.

It was so wrong, but felt so damn good...So God Damn Good!

His voice was out of control, the sounds making him so close, even the way the damn wolf was breathing on his sensitive neck was close to shattering him.

He couldn't see, he could only feel the sensations, hear the noises of rain and sex, smell Jyabura's scent up close, taste how close he was to climax.

It was goddamn terrifying how not in control he was, how Jyabura had to see him like this, he hated it so much, this vulnerability was disgusting.

How long had it been since he had no control though?

He was so close to losing it and somehow Jyabura just knew where to touch to make him unravel, he came wordlessly, only a simple cry and gasping breaths.

Within moments of cumming, Jyabura was there with him, the hot trail on his abdomen was proof of that.

Kaku, though he was post sexed up, he still was pissed at the cum on his body and the fact they had no way to wash it, but rain, which was entirely unappealing.

He was about to speak about it when he froze, he felt a warmth gliding over his lower body, the small fact stilling him entirely.

A hot tongue picking up their leftover problem, the fact that Jyabura was doing it wordlessly made it 10 times more embarrassing, Kaku's face heating up at the feeling.

After everything was gone, the usual word whipping wolf was nowhere to be heard as the man just said, "night," and collapsed beside him.

The orange haired male looking positively confused, but fatigue set him and he prayed morning would be merciful and Jyabura forgetful, but he knew it wouldn't happen.

...

Miracles apparently do happen.

The next morning the wolf acted as if nothing had happened at all.

They went through the day as they normally would, fighting each other.

Kaku mentioned last night, and Jyabura looked positively confused.

...Was it a really vivid dream then?

Kaku didn't know for sure, there were no mirrors to check for bite marks on his neck, and it felt relatively normal.

Did he possibly eat something hallucinogenic?

It was entirely possible.

He decided to not think about it...

That was the plan at least until he went to shower at a pond.

It had been normal, except...he had come back...to hear...Jyabura...getting off...in the tent.

The noises were subtle, and if Kaku was sensitive in the ears, he would have missed it.

He paused near the tent, he could hear everything, the sound of skin or rather the slapping of it, the grunts, they were exactly like that one night.

Kaku needed to leave, but his body had different goals as he felt himself get half mast just from the older male's noises.

Quickly and quietly he moved over to a tree farther in the forest, he leaned against it and slid slightly against it.

He was far enough away...

He could...

No!

but...

God he wanted to...

He needed to...

He spat in his hand and cursed lowly at his own lack of resistance, "Fuck."

Kaku started to stroke himself, remembering the damn enraging and annoying wolf's deep throated grunts and sounds...

What if you used that mouth for something better suited for it...Oh God...

A warm mouth taking him fully...ah fuck...what if he made noises around it...oh god damn that would be so good.

It was times like these Kaku was actually happy he had such a vivid imagination, he wanted to feel that sensation so bad.

His breathing was heavy and gasping, one of his hands buried in his hair, god this was so embarrassing.

He stroked it just the way he liked it, sometimes he even added little words to everything, even though he was usually quiet about it.

A few nearly silent curses, a supportive words and self appreciation, and god damn it felt good.

He was gonna cum, his voice getting more breathless and higher, he was so fucking close.

Release came in an unexpected form, a warm surprising touch on the hand that was in his hair lowered and he came face to face with a hot and bothered Jyabura.

Kaku gaped slightly and that's when Jyabura took the open chance, with no words he swooped in and stole a kiss from the younger male, it was deep and relentless.

Kaku moaned softly into it, he hit his climax right then and there.

They parted gasping, Kaku practically inhaling air like it was water in a heat wave.

Jyabura grabbed Kaku's shoulder, his other hand pumping himself out with half his pants on, the older man gasping out, 'fuck' so many times it would shame a sailor.

He came too and Kaku knew in an instant that the night they had before was real and not fake, he looked at the cock he had had in his grasp at one point.

"Why?" asked the raven in frustration and Kaku breathed heavily finally answering, "Why what, speak English you stupid wolf."

"Why the hell do have to be so damn stubborn!" Jyabura grabbed his head and kissed him.

They parted panting, "I hate you." Jyabura said, as though reaffirming something and Kaku responded as well, "I hate you too."

"How the hell did you find- actually never mind, that was a dumb question," Kaku started but realized his mistake when the raven pointed to his nose and ears.

"Kinda hard not to find someone moaning in a fucking isolated island, especially when they are as loud as you," Jyabura smirked, but Kaku was not moved.

"I was quiet you idiot, you have animal ears, how could I forget that," asked Kaku sarcastically, "Especially when you act like one on a regular basis."

Jyabura glared back at the other man and grabbed at the top of his jacket and pushed him into the tree.

Kaku wasn't scared of this idiot, he simply responded numbly, "Release me now, there is no point to this."

They stayed silent, neither backing down, the dark pupils in the wolf's eyes getting wider.

What the fuck?

"What's wrong with you?" asked the lighter haired man.

The raven looked confused and asked back, "What are you talking about?"

He sounded breathless something confusing to him until the giraffe man looked down to see the man with a tent in his pants.

He looked back up to see Jyabura seeming to get slightly nearer and his neck seemed red as well as his ears.

"You having fun pushing me against a wall? Man, you've lost it," Kaku commented with an indicating look down which made the raven recognize his problem as well.

"It's not my fault, I didn't have time to get off, all because you were being noisy."

"Oh really, I wouldn't have been noisy if someone hadn't been busy fucking into their hand in the place where we both sleep!" Kaku said pointedly.

Kaku adding on "You didn't have the decency to take it outside either!" as he grasped the raven's wrist holding him with a death grip, the man releasing to avoid pain.

"So did my show arouse you then brat? Good to know," Jyabura said and Kaku realized his mistake.

"Don't flatter yourself, it's rather disgusting to comeback to a scene like that," Kaku retorted flatly, but Jyabura had the advantage this time.

"So you had to go into the woods and immediately rub one out then?" Kaku couldn't reply to that, he had been caught.

Neither said anything, until the orange haired man adjusted the cap on his head downward and said angrily, "Stop that smiling."

"How about we make a deal Kaku," Jyabura started and Kaku felt his frustration meet an all time high, "what?"

"How do you feel about rivals with benefits?"

"No", that's what his answer should have been, his gut was telling him that it would be the smart thing to do, but...

Why was he actually considering it now...

God damn it...

Kaku hated himself as he relented to what his mind wanted to say, "...onths."

"What was that?" asked Jyabura with a smirk, god dammit he hated that smile, as if he had won something, stupid ass wolf.

"2 months, or until we get off this damn island, after that, there is no guarantee I won't kill you before we get back to base," Kaku said slowly, gritting the words out.

"As if I would want to do anything with you when we get back to civilization," Jyabura scoffed at the other man, and then added, "So that a yeah brat?"

Kaku paused for a few moments, the offer still making him feel sick, the thought of being with this wolf for 2 more months was gross enough...

...now there was sexual relations involved...god he would never take another mission with Jyabura again.

"Only if you suck me off, maybe I'll consider it then," Kaku said with a small victorious smirk, and when he saw the face the raven made, his smirk got wider.

"That's gross, you are disgusting. As if I could suck you off, I feel like gagging right here!" Jyabura said hatefully.

"You licked my semen and yours not even 2 weeks ago."

"Different circumstances."

"Then my answer is no."

"Yeah right, you know you are getting just as bad as I am with sexual tension."

"Unlike you though, I am used to my hands getting me off, also I am not as absurdly horny as you."

"No wonder you came so fast last time," Jyabura said in pity, and Kaku glared daggers at the man.

"Are you just ashamed at your lack of blowing skills? Scared I will know the truth about how bad you suck at sucking...now that is a really sad title huh?"

Jyabura's eyes darkened, and his eyes darkened and then he smirked, "Oh yeah? Then how about this. We do this tonight but you have to be naked."

Kaku glared and stated suspiciously, "you could skip out on me and you would get a freebie, how is that smart? Stupid wolf."

"What, you hiding something brat?"

"Nothing but my undying hatred for that running mouth of yours."

"Look, I will keep good on our word, if not you get to...uh.."

"Kill you?"

"...I won't talk to you for a whole week when we get back to HQ."

Oh, that was a tempting offer, maybe the wolf wasn't as dumb as he seemed.

"...fine."

"fine!"

* * *

Night came fast and Kaku oddly enough was looking forward to it even if he wasn't looking forward to the company he would do it in.

If there was one thing that really made him weak at the knees in pleasure...it was a blow job.

He learned that long ago which is why he was worried about how good Jyabura was, if he was bad it would be a sucky blow job with some added black mail material.

If he was really good though, he was in big trouble, he had a habit of getting wrapped up in pleasure.

Kaku didn't know which he wanted more, Jyabura to be bad at sucking or to actually be good at sucking.

So here he sat, waiting for Jyabura to come back from wherever he disappeared to...unless he chickened out.

Kaku laughed at that slightly, now that would be funny.

"So you actually have human emotions?"

"Not when it comes to you," Kaku replied solemnly and sighed as if he had just had a great burden weighed upon him.

"Brat," Jyabura said with a 'tch' to his words as he stalked into the tent, the man seemed unnerved and to be honest so was Kaku.

All of this was very awkward, so much so that Kaku considered backing out.

There was nothing but silence.

and more silence.

"Since we have hit a standstill I will just derobe since you seem not chickened out," Kaku commented lightly earning a growl from the other man.

As he took off his shirt and pants, he paused at his boxers, then smiled a little, "you can take these off for me right Jyabura-san?"

He turned and saw the man looking at him with surprise, but to what he didn't know.

"Looks like CP9 has taken its toll on you," the words hushed and a little strange coming from the raven.

Kaku then realized what he was staring at, the scars on his body, he forgot they were there.

He felt self-conscious now that he knew and said angrily, "What? You got a problem with that?"

His words were calm and serious despite them being said in anger, he turned and was met with an intense look on the other man's face.

"Not at all," the words were said softly as he walked forward, his eyes hardened with determination maybe?

The man gestured for him to sit and he did so, the hatted male leaning back on his forearms and watching as the wolf got down on all fours.

Kaku expected him to just grin and bear through a blow job and that was it, but the wolf went farther than necessary.

Kaku thrust a hand at the man's clothed chest and asked, "What are you doing you stupid wolf?"

Jyabura uncharacteristically looked grim then suddenly got that grin back and the man reached forward and took off his hat.

"Oi! I want that on!" Kaku said, which was the truth, he didn't like being exposed like this, the wolf grinned furthermore.

"You said that you would be naked for me, I am just making good on the promise long nose," the raven said cockily and Kaku felt a rise of anger.

"I also said that I wouldn't be fully naked until you actually did something useful with that stupid mouth that runs endlessly."

"I'm here aren't I?" Jyabura pressed back with a growl getting in his face, and Kaku glared, "Still running that big mouth though."

The wolf made an angry grunt and he moved his way downward, but not before scratching up the sensitive part of Kaku's bare thigh, causing the younger to jump.

With a determined look, the tanned man grasped at the boxer's that begged to be ripped away as he saw the slight hardening of the organ beneath.

"Eager little brat. Yer half hard and I didn't ever do anything," Jyabura commented, and the moment he did a foot was swung his way by the younger.

It was caught by the raven easily, but Kaku stilled glared heavily and said lowly, "This is all your fault you stupid carnivore, so shut up!"

The older male smirked at the newfound weak spot in Kaku's armor, he watched the man grit his teeth and glare at him.

"Yer a virgin then huh?" Jyabura said slowly and the orange haired man's irritation rolled off in waves as he said, "No, I am not."

"Maybe so, but maybe yer just a virgin here," he said lowly let one of his fingers brush against the other man's hole and saw the onyx eyes much more alert.

There was no response, Kaku seemed to calm himself and said lowly, "Yes, if you are speaking about being a bottom then yes I am a virgin. What about it?"

"I'm not ashamed about it, everyone is a virgin until something happens, but you're actually funny if you think you're getting anything from me!"

Jyabura widened his eyes and exclaimed, "Why not!?"

Kaku deadpanned back, "There is no condoms and I am not taking the chance of getting a disease by you, not to mention something on this island!"

Jyabura grit his teeth and growled, but he relented his argument, because he was right, plus there was risk for him too.

"Fine, yer right, yer not worth getting a disease over!" Jyabura barked at the man, and Kaku gritted back as he sat up on his forearms, "Like wise."

"Yer clean though right?" asked Jyabura and the orange haired man tried to kick with his foor again, but once again it was caught in the wolf's grip.

"You'd think I'd do this if I had diseases? I am always careful which is more than I can say about you," Kaku lamented with a frustrated sigh.

Jyabura replied with equal amounts of frustration, "I am careful!" Kaku made a sound of disbelief and Jyabura found himself angry again...

Why the hell did he agree to do this!?

Jyabura pulled at the hem of the boxer and a half hard member jumped out slightly, a hiss from the orange haired man.

The raven looked at the man's cock and decided he was bigger a little triumphantly, he looked up ready to laugh at the other man about it, but was unable to.

The herbivore's eyes were closed, his face set in a grim line though being a wolf Jyabura heard how the man's heartbeat was audible even to him.

It was thunderous and the man's ears were slightly tinted as well...

Maybe he could save gloating for later...

Jyabura watched as he ghosted a breath on the member below him and it moved slightly in reaction to it and he saw the other man open his eyes and glare.

"Oi, get to work!" Kaku said with a bit of anger, his whole body being exposed was rather unpleasant in general.

Cocky Brat, Jyabura thought with a bit of aggrevation, his tongue wetting his lips before he went forward and sucked on a bit of the tip.

It was an odd sensation, not entirely bad, but not really good, he heard a noise from above him, his ears picking up sounds left and right.

He tried to think about how he recieved a blow job himself, he remembered one woman in particular and tried to do some of things she did.

He released the head and grasped at the man's thighs, pulling him closer so he could do more to the man, the other seemed to let him do so.

He let his hands wander a bit up to the scars on the other's body, he traced them with his fingers, knowing the skin was sensitive.

A blade slash, a stab wound, a gunshot wound, claw marks, and none of it bothered him.

In fact, as his fingers swept across the uneven skin, he felt the body underneath him receive touches nicely.

This body wanted to be touched, to be held, to be explored, and Jyabura was glad to do it.

He had always wondered if Kaku was as skinny as he looked underneath that black jacket he always wore, he wasn't.

He was quite fit actually, and Jyabura was kinda glad he was a bit muscly, he would feel bad if he were skinny like a woman, because Kaku wasn't one.

The breaths were harsher from the other man as his hands slid lower.

The moment his hands around the softer skin of the pelvis, the orange haired man's muscles contracted underneath the feather light touch in anticipation.

He went seriously back to work on the younger male, sucking hard around the other as he slowly inched his throat around the paler man's member.

A shuddered high sounding gasp left the other man.

As Jyabura finally got down all the way by some miracle, he gulped slightly and heard Kaku's hips jerk with a high hiccuped moan of surprise.

Oh fuck.

That was hot as hell.

Without a hint of hesitation he did it again, once more receiving another high sound along with a high sounding, "fu-ck!"

Jyabura felt his own dick start to harden heavily, the sounds coming from the other man sounding sinful.

He liked it a lot.

Why had he doubted his idea?

This was a great idea.

He slowly slid himself off Kaku's dick, but tried a little hint of teeth and he felt legs hit the side of his head in surprise.

They tried to hold him there, but his hands pulled the legs away from him as he looked Kaku before him.

He was rather rosy colored, his breaths rather laborious and his eyes were covered by his arms.

Jyabura didn't like that, but understood why they were there.

The kid had trust issues or he was embarrassed, either could be the case.

Either way though, those hands were gonna go.

He used his hands scratched purposefully into those supple thighs the kid had and the orange haired man jumped at the sensation.

Both his hands jutted out to stop the pain, but ended up being caught by the wolf's hands and with an internal grin, he grasped the wrists hard.

He got to see those wide onyx teary eyes and that square nose, but that didn't matter as the raven grasped the hands and pulled them underneath Kaku.

He grasped the hands with a single one, he saw panic in the others eyes.

See.

That was better.

With no hesitation, he went back to slowly inching his way all the way to the orange curls at the base, his eyes on Kaku.

The way his body rolled into the sweet hotness of his mouth.

The way the brat's eyes teared slightly and shut in a very sexual manner.

The way he whimpered at him gulping around his member.

It made up for the ache in his jaw and the subpar taste.

This was definitely worth the sight of his rival unraveling before him.

That's when he turned up the heat and sucked around the member, ignoring the burning sensation of stretching his throat.

Kaku full on whined some swear words along with his name as well.

Fuuuuuuuucccckk.

He reached for his own member with his free hand, stroking himself a bit.

He gulped with suction and brushed the tip a bit roughly into the back of his throat and watched Kaku throw his head back with a desperate mewl of pleasure..

He wasn't gonna last long with Kaku looking like that, blow job reactions never look like that.

Kaku then started to do something Jyabura wasn't ready for, fucking his mouth.

Damn, it was hot though.

God, everything was so good.

He found out many things about Jyabura,

1) That mouth can do more than talking

2) He has no gag reflex

and 3) HE HAS NO GAG REFLEX!

Maybe it was a wolf thing?

All he knew was that Jyabura didn't suck at sucking, he was actually pretty fantastic at it.

Kaku knew if he gave away too many noises the other may get full of himself, but dammit to hell, it was so amazing.

He felt not even grounded, every new discovery making him putty and he didn't even care.

Jyabura was literally blowing his mind, he couldn't even form words anymore.

He wanted to cum already.

He wanted to so badly.

Why couldn't the damn wolf go faster!?

His hands were useless so he decided to use his hips if the wolf was going to be like that.

Pride be damned, he was a man!

If he wanted to cum then by kami-sama he was gonna find a way, shameless or not.

God it felt so good as his hips moved basically with no effort, the sweet reward too hard to resist.

It was so hot.

He felt a familiar curl in his stomach.

Ah fuck.

Shit.

He had a hint of teeth in that one, but it made Kaku speed up more.

Pain and pleasure were mixing, none better than the other anymore.

Damn.

Those green eyes were staring wholly at him.

He felt Jyabura humming, oh Kami!

He couldn't even breathe anymore as he felt climax crash into him.

Hips stuttering and for the life of him, he couldn't pull out.

He felt even more warmth in other man's mouth and a sucking motion.

Ah.

He could breath a bit.

His eyes he never knew was closed opened and saw an interesting sight.

The raven haired man with dribbles of his seed, his hand in his pants, his other hand loosening their grip on his arms and went instead to wipe off his mouth.

The orange haired male started to get up after a moment, sit up at the very least, but Jyabura had other plans.

"Oi, don't move!" Jyabura said through harsh breaths, and as Kaku usually did, he didn't listen.

He sat up and decided since he was still half fatigued and content with himself, he would help the wolf a bit.

He crawled closer which had green eyes raised in suspicion as the man said pointed, "What...are you doing brat?"

Kaku raised and eyebrow and reached for the open V-neck shirt and swiped his hands underneath, touching the raven's nipples with a small tweak.

"You're lucky I enjoyed the blow job, so shut up and don't make me regret getting you off mutt!" Kaku gritted out as his other hand combined with Jyabura's hand.

The raven's free hand digging into his hair, enjoying gripping it, the pain keeping Kaku aware after his sex high.

Jyabura made grunts and long moans, "ah fuck kid, just a-ah fucking hell! Right there, ka-"

"Shut the heel up you stupid wolf!" Kaku barked, his ears red from hearing the other man moaning like a dog in heat.

The raven said nothing in return and panted, his breaths hitching and the older man's head layed on his shoulder, the noises now in his ear.

Kaku felt his whole body come awake once more, that hand in his hair traveling to the back of his neck.

Kaku stroked the man faster, hoping it would be over soon, the sounds of sex were there and right in his damn ear.

He couldn't help responded to Jyabura's little noises with noises of his own.

Kami.

Why was this so good, even when it wasn't for his pleasu-

"Ahhh-ha-ha-ha! Stop that you stupid wolf!" Kaku barked suddenly at the ticklish feeling of warm breath and the man's beard lightly grating on his neck.

"What's wrong brat, am I bothering you?" Jyabura groaned into his neck and Kaku got chills and tried to move away, but the hand on his neck now held him there.

"Oi!" Kaku tried, but faltered when his neck was attacked slightly, by offending teeth that attached themselves to his neck.

His breath hitched without him being able to stop and he felt the raven's teeth shifting into a smile in his neck.

God dammit.

GOD DAMN IT!

The orange haired man decided to fight back, he turned his head to the cocky raven.

He moved forward and bit with purpose into the back of the wolf's neck, and that got a yelp.

He felt a warmth fall on his hand and he let go of the other man's skin and smirked.

He came from a bite.

...just like...

a...

dog...

Pfft...

"Oi! Stop laughing you asshole!" the wolf yelled fter he caught his bearings, his breaths still ragged.

He couldn't stop Kaku from rolling over on the clothed ground of the tent and shaking from laughter.

"...like a dog," he muttered and laughed again audibly a bit before trying to contain it once more.

He heard the other growl at him...

...like a dog...

nope.

Kaku was gone now in a fit of laughter.

Jyabura pulling the orange haired man over, red faced and angered only to cause him to laugh more.

He couldn't see anymore, he was practically crying from laughter.

How long had it been where he had been able to laugh?

Jyabura seemed to calm down slightly, and he started laughing breathlessly as well.

There was no reason to, but why not?

CP9 members are emotionless robots of the government, so lay them bare and you will find that there is humanity in them, buried beneath misfortune, despair, and...

...Self loathing.

So why not laugh now of all times?

Why not show a bit of humanity on this desert island?

Then, the laughter stopped and Kaku realized why he couldn't.

Eventually they will have to go back to CP9,

and once you let a little humanity out, it can't be put back as well as before.

Kaku learned that the hard way.

He looked at Jyabura who looked about as sour, maybe the stupid wolf had realized that too, that our time here was short.

Maybe that's why he was going to agree to this mess, because not agreeing to it, might end up being even more annoying than actually going with it.

"I accept your deal, with the condition of no penetration," Kaku said firmly with glare as he adapted his old behavior again.

The raven perked up at the words and smirked, their old antics arising even in a situation like this.

They were back to their old ways, a fierce herbivore and stupid carnivore at war forever more.

It was something reassuring almost at this point, that they would always be able to fight each other.

Maybe that's why he felt this would turn out okay.

They hated each other and neither would catch feelings no matter how intimate the acts they do might be.

That's what he thought when he said yes.

He thought they would never like each other, or become awkward or weirded out by the other.

Because they hated each other.

He was betting it all on that one key fact.

It wasn't a bad bet to him and to most people it wouldn't be a bad bet either.

Things happen though when two people who never tried to understand each other are put on an island together for a long amount of time.

and THAT fact, Kaku hadn't accounted for.

* * *

 **Aryes: Hope you guys are liking this! Please tell me if you have any ideas, because I love ideassss~~! I love these two soooo much! :) Thanks for reading, stay tuned for another chapter~**

 **~Aryes**


End file.
